This invention is directed to a toy vehicle having wheels mounted in a novel manner which enables it not only to roll on the wheels but also to utilize the wheels as the ends of extended arms to enable the vehicle to crawl over obstacles.
The invention is particularly directed to a toy vehicle which utilizes wheels mounted on scissor-like arms which arms extend from a folded to an extended condition when the rotating wheel encounters an obstacle to provide an arm-like climbing member which extends the effective diameter of the obstructed wheel.
Another object of this invention is a drive mechanism between a drive shaft and a driven wheel which utilizes a pair of folded arms to maintain the wheel and the drive shaft rotating on the same axle when the wheel is rolling but which unfold when the wheel encounters an obstacle to provide an increased effective wheel diameter to enable the vehicle to overcome obstacles.
Another object of this invention is a toy vehicle which utilizes wheels mounted on scissor-like arms which arms extend from folded to extended positions when a wheel encounters an obstacle in which the scissor-like arms of each wheel operates independently of the arms of the other wheels of the toy vehicle.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims, and drawings.